Now we'll never know
by sparxxa
Summary: How can some lyrics in an e-mail change everything?


Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or the song and I'm a skint student so don't sue!

**How can some lyrics in an e-mail change everything?**

**Now we'll never know……**

Tai, tomorrow these lyrics will change you're world forever….

_Stole…._

_He was always such a nice boy _

_The quiet one with good intentions_

_He was down for his brother, respectful to his mother_

_A good boy_

_But good don't get attention_

_One kid with the promise_

_The brightest kid in school, he's not a fool_

_Reading__ books about science and smart stuff_

_It's not enough no 'cos smart don't make you cool_

_He's not invisible anymore _

_With his father's nine and a broken fuse_

_Since he walked through that classroom he's all over primetime news_

_Mary's got the same size hands as Marilyn Monroe_

_She put her fingers in the imprints at Mann's Chinese theatre show_

_She could've been a movie star_

_Never got the chance to go that far_

_Life was stole, now we'll never know_

_They were crying for the cameras_

_Said he never fitted in, he wasn't welcome_

_He'd show up at the parties they were hanging in_

_Some guys were putting him down, bullying him around_

_Now I wish I would've talked to him _

_Gave him the time of day not turned away_

_If I had it wouldn't maybe gone this far_

_He might have stayed at home _

_Playing angry chords on his guitar_

_He's not invisible anymore_

_With his baggy pants and his legs in chains_

_Since he walked through that classroom_

_Everybody knows his name_

_Greg was always getting net from 20 feet away_

_Had a tryout with the Sixers_

_Couldn't wait for Saturday_

_Now were never gonna see him slam_

_Flying high as Kobe can_

_Life was stole, now we'll never know_

_Oh no, no, no yeah their lives were stole_

_Now we'll never know_

_We were here all together yesterday…._

Tai read the e-mail again, they were lyrics from the Kelly Rowland song 'Stole', sure he liked that song, but he didn't know why anyone would send him the lyrics and what did they mean by "change his world forever"? He looked for a name but it was just an anonymous e-mail, which was strange but Tai didn't think anything of it, so he dismissed it and went to bed.

The next morning Tai knew something was wrong as soon as he woke up. He could hear Kari crying and his mother trying to comfort her. As he opened his door his mother looked over to him, there were tears in her eyes too; she said that something terrible had happened…

She didn't get to finish her sentence as Kari turned up the volume on the TV; the breaking news was that four teenagers in the Odaiba district had been found dead. Tai watched in horror as a picture of his friends appeared on the screen, the newscaster named the four as Mimi Tachikawa, Koushiro Izumi, and Brothers Yamato Ishida and Takeru Takaishi. The four had been found separately and they had all committed suicide, the police were not treating the deaths as suspicious and believed that the deaths were just a tragic and unfortunate coincidence. 'Thoughts and prayers go out to the families and loved ones of the four Odaiban teenagers found dead today'. 

With that Kari turned off the TV and continued crying. Tai sank down onto the floor, he was shocked, four of his friends were dead…suicide…. Izzy, Mimi, TK, Matt… they were all gone….

_Lives were stole, now we'll never know_

Tai thought about the picture that they had just shown on the news, it had only been taken a few weeks ago, the whole group had been together and they'd all grudgingly agreed to be in some photographs. They had taken a whole group picture……… Mimi was stood in-between Izzy and Matt, and TK had been leaning casually on Matt…. They were all happy, smiling and laughing with the rest of them… there was no way any of them could've anticipated this. They'd covered up the picture of the other kids in the picture but Tai knew they were all there. He looked over at the photo on the cabinet, there they all were…. Joe was stood on Izzy's other side with Cody stood slightly in front of him, next were himself and Sora (his arm around her waist), next to him was Davis who wasn't really happy about the fact that Kari was at the opposite end of the photo to him, that's Davis; On the other side of the photo Ken and Yolei stood next to TK, Ken looked slightly nervous maybe because Yolei had her arm around his shoulders (that would worry anyone), and finally next to them stood Kari, his little sister, she had strategically placed herself at the opposite end of the photo to Davis just to tease him. But there they were though; Izzy, Mimi, Matt and TK, smiling, happy, part of the team… and now they're gone, he thought sadly.

The others will have heard by now thought Tai, they would all be struggling with their grief, they had always been such a close team, he decided that they should be together, he e-mailed the remaining digidestined and arranged to meet them in the digital world a couple of hours later, Kari agreed it was the right thing to do, before falling back into her tears. Tai needed to collect his thoughts before meeting up with the others, so he went for a walk, through all their old haunts.

Izzy, Mimi, TK and Matt had been part of his original team that had been pulled into the digital world four years earlier. It hurt to think that they were dead; it hurt even more to think that they'd killed themselves, taken their own lives. Tai thought about each of them as he walked through the streets.

He thought of Izzy, the brainiac computer whiz of the team, he may not have been strong but boy was he smart.

_One kid with the promise, the brightest kid in school_

_He's not a fool_

In the digital world he'd been totally attatched to his computer, working out theories about the digiworld and often slipping into 'computer dork mode' , back in the real world he later became president of the computer club and recently became good friends with their very own resident genius Ken. Some of the intellectual stuff those two talked about made Tai's head spin.

_Reading__ books about science and smart stuff_

_It's not enough no cos smart don't make you cool_

Izzy was a bit geeky but it didn't matter, it just made him who he was, their computer genius. He'd saved them so many times with that computer, granted he'd got them into trouble once or twice too….always some theory…it's a shame that they'll never hear him talking excitedly about his new theory or new computer program ever again…

Tai had never really considered Izzy to be that brave and never really let him get involved in the fight, Izzy had picked up on this but then again he was a genius.

The way he killed himself showed that he must've been brave. He jumped… jumped off a bridge, the same bridge that four years earlier Sora's cousin Dwayne had knocked him off, it was lucky that Tentomon had saved him otherwise they would've lost him that day. They said that he died instantly, the moment he hit the water, it was quick, one minute he was there, the next…gone… prodigious… at least it wasn't drawn out…. But he was still dead….

_Life was stole_

_Now we'll never know_

Then there was Mimi, their princess. When Tai had first met her he though that she was a shallow, spoiled brat, only interested in herself and her looks, Tai soon came to learn that there was more to this girl than met the eye. She wasn't the superficial princess…well actually she was but she was more than that. She was honest and loyal, she care deeply about her friends and was a strong character, she did what she wanted but always acted in the best interests of the group. She was beautiful and popular and talented, she loved to travel, she had recently been to America, Hollywood, she adored it there and was always talking about it.

_She put her fingers in the imprints at Mann's Chinese theatre show_

Mimi was determined, she was going to make it, she was going to do something special with her life, she was going to be a famous star and they all knew she would be….

_She could've been a movie star, never got the chance to go that far_

But then this, suicide, you hear it a lot being associated with famous movie stars in Hollywood but Mimi hadn't even made it yet…

She'd hung herself, she'd used a rope which was decorated with pink flowers… so Mimi, even in killing herself she'd taken care of the little details, making sure that she still looked great and fashionable. 

They'd never again hear her talking about her beautiful future or her latest shopping trip…her store was closed now….

_Life was stole_

_Now we'll never know_

Tai thought hard about TK, their little ray of hope, he wasn't so little anymore but he was still their hope and their optimism when things looked bad. When they had first arrived in the digital world TK had been the youngest and they were all so protective, his innocence and hope had kept them going through the hard times.

_He was always such a nice boy, the quiet one with good intentions_

He was always thinking of others, making sure that no-one was sad or unhappy, always trying to prove that he was as brave as everyone else, trying to impress them, to make them proud of him; and they were, they really were. They were really proud when he won a prize for the stories he'd written, his heart was always in writing and loved getting lost in stories, they'd all been there the day he received his prize, what a happy day. But they'd all known about his writing, what really surprised them was how he got into sports, he became quite an athlete, the star player on the school basketball team.

_Always getting net from 20 feet away_

He was talented not only in his writing but in basketball, he could've taken either of them further and he would've been successful, he deserved to be…

_Now were never gonna see him slam flying high as Kobe can_

TK, always quiet, not making a fuss….he went out that way too. He overdosed, took a lethal cocktail of a variety of pills and tablets, in particular sleeping tablets. So he died; he just fell asleep, quietly without anyone noticing or thinking something was amiss. Just died, no pain, no jump, no injury… just peace….just like he was in life not wanting to fight, not wanting to hurt, not wanting anyone to be upset. Gone… he wasn't here for long but he made one hell of a difference. They were never going to hear him tell them that everything was going to be ok, that we had to fight for what was good or see him achieve great things…hope was gone….

_Life was stole_

_Now we'll never know_

And Matt... Matt the rebel, the cool one, the lone wolf, his rival… his best friend.

 Tai and Matt hadn't got on when they first went to the digital world, which is one hell of an understatement; they argued about most things and fought about the rest. Matt always seemed to contradict him, which at the time he thought was frustrating but looking back what Matt said normally made some sense, he was just coping the best he could like they all were, and it was just that he was the one as strong-minded as him to speak against him.

Tai though about the time that Matt left the group to go out on his own for a while. Tai had offered to put the past fights behind them but Matt always seemed to be pushing him away. He later learned that Matt had learnt over the years to not let anyone get close to him as they'll only hurt him, which explained everything especially his 'too cool', aloof, distanced attitude to everyone around him.

After their adventures in the digital world, Tai had been able to break down some of Matt's psychological barriers about friendship and they had become close friends…best- friends. Matt wasn't like everyone else, and he certainly wasn't like what people though of him… he was a loyal friend, he would always be there to help and to listen to you, they all knew that they could turn to Matt for guidance with their problems….he'd always listen. Most people assumed that Matt was cold but he wasn't, not really, he was actually quite sensitive and only acted cold to protect himself…he needed to, his feelings could be hurt pretty easily which all contributed to his mixed emotional state. Over the years Matt had confided in Tai about this, and Tai had been surprised at how much emotionally and psychologically damaging stuff he had been put through over the years. As a result of all this he'd pushed everyone away, isolating himself; which had meant that he'd become incredibly lonely, he'd thought it was the only way for him to survive but he'd hated being alone. It had nearly destroyed him but he'd gotten through it with the help of his friends and his music. Tai had to admit it Matt was a talented musician and could've made it to the big time… he wouldn't have been alone then….

_He's not invisible anymore_

_Now everybody knows his name_

He couldn't believe Matt was gone…

_Now I wish I would've talked to him_

_Gave him the time of day not turned away_

_If I had it wouldn't have maybe gone this far_

_He might've stayed at home playing angry chords on his guitar_

He should've called Matt last night, he shouldn't have changed his mind and decide to call him the next day. Tai had known Matt had wanted to talk to him but he'd put him off saying that he was busy. Maybe if he'd only listened for a change…he didn't know something would happen…but it did and now Matt's dead…

_With his father's nine and a broken fuse_

He'd shot himself, pulled the trigger and then he was gone. It would've been quick, he'd shot himself through the heart, ending it all, it was over…

Matt was gone now…no more arguments, no more fights, no more hanging out, no more music…..no more friendship…

_Life was stole_

_Now we'll never know_

The others were already in the digital world by the time Tai got there. They were stood in a circle crying together…together but not complete. Tai could almost see the ghosts of Mimi, Izzy, Matt and TK in the spaces that they had left within the group.

_Oh no, no, no_

_Yeah their lives were stole_

_Now we'll never know_

Tai looked around at what remained of his team. They were down to eight now, same number as their original group had been, but only four, merely half, of his original team remained.

 Tai finally gave into the tears that were waiting to fall and joined his team, his friends in grieving for Matt, Mimi, Izzy and TK. Mourning the four they'd lost too soon….

_We were here all together yesterday…._    

~

Hey! This was my first fic so let me know what you thought …. Thanx

Oh, one more thing… should I leave it here or carry on to find out who sent the e-mail and why they committed suicide… if they did…?! Let me know!   Cheers!!  


End file.
